official_marauders_erafandomcom-20200213-history
Hazel Weasley
Early Life Hazel Holly Weasley is the daughter of Charlie Weasley, a British dragonologist, and Juniper Jennings, an American dragon healer. She has a twin, Wisteria Willow Weasley, who is six minutes younger than her. Wisteria was almost named 'Julie', as that was a portmanteau of 'Juniper' and 'Charlie.' Several weeks after their birth, their mother died. Hazel's dad wanted to keep both the twins, whereas Juniper's younger sister, Sequoia Sycamore (nee Jennings) also wanted both twins. This led to a massive court battle, which ended with Charlie keeping Wisteria, and Sequoia keeping Hazel. However, she had to visit Wisteria every summer as soon as she turned six. Hazel then moved to Richmond, Virginia, with her Uncle Alder and Aunt Sequoia. The reasons why Sequoia fought so hard for the twins was because she didn't believe that raising young kids around dragons would be safe; also, she wanted them because they were Juniper's daughters, and she died. Another reason was because she has a very low fertility rate, and having a kid would almost be impossible. Hazel has blonde hair, like her mother. Hazel loves to go to Romania in the summer to visit Wisteria. Her 'mom' does side-along apparation with her to teleport to Romania. In 2011, when she was pregnant, her 'dad' Alder did that. After the twins started their school, they told each other about how it was there. Hazel was jealous of Wisteria, as she got to keep her wand with her whether she was in school or not; whereas in Ilvermorny, you have to leave your wands there. When Hazel first arrived at Drachenheim, the Romanian dragon sanctuary, she was impressed. All the sanctuary workers lived in magnificent houses in trees; also, Wisteria had her own dragon, a Romanian Longhorn named Adonis. Unlike Wisteria, Hazel had a fear of dragons. In November 2011 when Hazel was ten, her Aunt Sequoia (or mom, as she called her) had a baby girl, whom she named Scilla. Life at Ilvermorny Hazel was excited to attend Ilvermorny. She knew her Mom was a Pukwudgie, her Uncle was a Horned Serpent, and her Aunt was a Wampus. When it was Hazel's turn to be 'sorted' the Thunderbird statue flapped its wings, and the Pukwudgie statue raised its arrow, so she was allowed to choose which house she wanted to be sorted to. Hazel was about to choose Pukwudgie, as that was her mom's house, but she eventually chose Thunderbird, as she was only considering Pukwudgie just because her mom was there. After she was sorted, Hazel then had her wand choosing ceramony. A wand made of Juniper wood ended up choosing her. Hazel soon made friends with Eragon Waters and Safira Glen, a wizard and witch also in Thunderbird. She has finished her fifth year, and has just started her sixth. During their fifth year, Eragon and Hazel began to date. Gallery Holly.w.jpg hazel-2.jpg|Juniper with the newborn twins hazel-4.jpg|Hazel with Eragon hazel-5.jpg|Hazel with Safira hazelhollyweasley.jpg holly.sycamore.jpg|Hazel in black dress robes hazel.weasley.jpg|Hazel in white dress robes hazey.jpg|Hazel as a toddler hazel-9.jpg hazel-10.jpg|Hazel with a blonde Wisteria hazel-11.jpg|Hazel with platinum blonde hair, like her mom